If Only in My Dreams
by Titled Heart
Summary: Inuyasha is really abusive and he tries to rape Kagome. In the end she gets together with sumone else...


Kagome/Sesshomaru!! Inuyasha is really abusive and he likes to yell. Bad stuffles happens, so readers beware!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nada, so you can't sue, neener neener neener!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If Only In My Dreams  
  
By: Sporkchild  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can't you just shut your mouth woman? It's not like anything worthwhile ever comes out of it!" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.  
  
Kagome had learned to block out Inuyasha's constant yelling, ranting, and the occasional beatings. She daydreamed while he screamed about how worthless she was, and about how the only good thing she had ever done was give birth to Evelyn, their now five year old child. But, she always had her dreams...  
  
~*~ I linger in the doorway, of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story...~*~  
  
"Woman! Damn, I swear, you are so damn stupid! I'm leaving!"  
  
Kagome stirred from her dream world and was faced with a glaring Inuyasha. "Oh." was all she could manage to stutter.  
  
"Oh, your mate is leaving you because you're a sorry fuck and all you can manage to say is 'oh'." He yelled and she could see his rage building.  
  
"Sesshomaru wouldn't..." She began, but was abruptly cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT NAME IN MY HOUSE...EVER!!"  
  
"You house? With you out whoring around and me here with Evelyn, you have no to call this your house." Kagome spoke calmly, not even flinching when Inuyasha stuck her and sent her flying to the ground.  
  
"This is my house, don't you forget that wench!" He stood triumphantly over her. "But I have a way that will make you remember."  
  
~*~ In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby. I'd lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me...~*~  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha, don't! Evelyn could hear..." Kagome stuttered, backing away as her mate advanced, loosening his belt as they spoke.  
  
"Kagome, I'm only doing what will get this through your thick skull. I'm leaving, but you will be faithful. I could fool around with millions of women, but you will always remain faithful to me. You're mine." He dropped his pants and grabbed Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome pleaded, but he wouldn't listen. Kagome didn't want to scream, Evelyn would come, and she didn't want her to see this happening.  
  
"Shut up wench! I'm your mate, give it up so I can leave."  
  
"I don't want this INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, scratching at him and trying to push him off.  
  
"I love it when you scream..." He said, ripping her skirt up.  
  
Kagome bit into his shoulder, drawing blood.  
  
"BITCH!" He screamed. He pulled her off the ground and hit her yet again.  
  
"Mommy..." A small voice came from the doorframe that led to the hallway.  
  
~*~ Don't say I'm out of touch, with this rampant chaos your reality. I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge, the nightmare, I built my own would to escape...~*~  
  
A young girl stood there. Her silver hair was almost down to the back of her knees and her golden eyes were open wide in shock and slight fear.  
  
"Evelyn! Go, run Evelyn!" Kagome screamed in fear for her daughter.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha screamed and Kagome hid her already bloody face in fear of being hit again. "Now, Evelyn, come to daddy."  
  
"What'd you do to Mommy?" Were the only words she uttered.  
  
"EVELYN!" Kagome screamed. Evelyn ran to her mother and buried her face in her shirt.  
  
Inuyasha turned red with anger and he stalked over to Kagome. "Get up, Evelyn."  
  
Kagome began to cry as her daughter clung to her shirt.  
  
"Mommy, if I go with daddy, will I see you again?"  
  
Kagome put Evelyn's small face in her palms. "Baby, I can't make promises. But, if Daddy takes you, I will do everything in my power to. I'll die trying to get you back."  
  
"What do you mean 'if' I take her? I am taking her." With that, Inuyasha slung Evelyn over his shoulder and took off.  
  
"Mommy!" Evelyn called, her voice echoing and filling Kagome with loneliness.  
  
~*~ In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby. I'd lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me...~*~  
  
"Evelyn!" Kagome yelled back, but she knew her daughter was gone. 'If only Sesshomaru were here...' she thought to herself. She remembered the night she'd let Inuyasha claim her. Sesshomaru told her not to do it. He told her that Inuyasha would claim her and then be unfaithful. That was also the night he'd confessed his love for her. But she told him that Inuyasha would never do that. But of course he did. Three days after Evelyn was supposedly conceived, she caught him with their maid. Of course, he made her forgive him.  
  
"I told you so..." A voice came from with-in the depths of Kagome's now quiet home.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" She called. She hadn't heard that voice in almost five years.  
  
"Kagome, I told you Inuyasha would do something like this. You don't deserve to be treated like this..." He said as he appeared beside her.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"You know the reason."  
  
"You still do?"  
  
"Oh, I never stopped..."  
  
With that, Kagome's eyes welled with tears and they promptly spilled over, running down her cheeks. Sesshomaru took her in his arms and held her, just as he had always wanted to do again.  
  
"And Evelyn?"  
  
"Yes, we shall find my daughter."  
  
~*~ Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, can not cease for the fear of silent nights. Oh how I long for deep sea dreaming, the goddess of imaginary light...~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~FIN~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, what did ya think?!  
  
Artemis: ....O.O....WAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Me: ....are you okay Artee?  
  
Artemis: DAMN YOU WOMAN! HOW COULD YOU MAKE IT THAT SAD?! WHY?! OH DA HUMANITY!!!!! *passes out*  
  
Me: ....yeah....ummm.....review ^_^ 


End file.
